


I (Don’t) Wanna Scare Myself, And Everyone Else

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Feels, Fluff, Ghost Drifting, Ghost Suna Rintarou, Ghost x Human, Halloween, I call this the “in which Miya Osamu falls in love with the ghost Suna Rintarou” AU, M/M, Snuggling, Soft kissing, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahahahahahhh, but better late than never, cheek kissing, im late for Halloween, movie, slight angst, sort of??, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: In which Osamu gets Suna to watch a movie, and they end up kissing feelings away before it ends.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I (Don’t) Wanna Scare Myself, And Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m late— have a little oneshot as an apology :)

“Hey, ‘Rin!”

“Uh-huh?” 

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

Suna raised an eyebrow at Osamu’s beaming face and shrugged. What harm would it do for them to watch a movie together? “Sure. What kind?” 

“It’s a surprise!” 

The ghost soon learned that he shouldn’t have agreed, or else he wouldn’t be stuck seated on Osamu’s lap, gripping his shirt like a life line and grumbling angrily into his chest; watching as the television hallucinated before his eyes, volume blaring and Osamu munching away on the rice balls he made before they settled down. 

* * *

  


“Is it over yet?” Suna mumbled to Osamu who swallowed the last of his rice ball. 

Osamu craned his neck to look down at the ghost and smiled before leaning in and nuzzling his nose against Suna’s. Pulling away after receiving a halfhearted punch to the chest, Osamu shook his head much to Suna’s expense and offered him a— what he hoped to be— reassuring smile. “Sorry to disappoint ya, but There’s still an hour left of the film, Rin,” 

“Ugh.” Suna slammed his head back against Osamu’s chest. “Remind me, why did I ever agree to this?” He sighed, voice muffled.

“Because you love me?” Osamu offered sheepishly.

_ Ooh, I love surprises and wearing disguises  _

“Oh my lord, he even rhymes like an idiot.” Suna groaned into Osamu’s chest. 

Osamu rubbed Suna’s back and gave a small laugh. “Oh c’mon, ‘Rin. He isn’t tha’ bad! The movie is actually one of my favorites, so at least try to enjoy it?” 

_A horribly hideous costume will do_

Suna reluctantly peeked out from where his face was nuzzled into the fabric of Osamu’s shirt and frowned at the screen of the television, making Osamu chuckle from where he sat, leg crossed over his thigh and plate of rice balls settled uneasily on his lap with Suna in his arms. 

“Look at that. Look at that,” the ghost gestured at the television with obvious distaste, that Osamu wondered if he even tried to hide it, “fuckin’ awful.”

_ Better be wary be spooky and scary  _

“‘T ain’t that bad,” 

_I'll bounce from the shadows and boo!_

“You’re right. It isn’t just bad,” Suna rolled his eyes, not that Osamu could see him though, “it’s awful.”

_ I wanna scare myself  _

“Says the ghostie doin’ all the hauntin’.” Osamu hummed. When he received no reply from the ghost, he immediately began to regret voicing his little quip. Patting Suna’s back, the ashen haired man swallowed thickly. “Rin?” He tried, now rubbing the ghost’s back in more frantic motions.

_ And everyone else  _

Suna remained silent, going completely still in Osamu’s arms, body numb and chest tingling with every desperate “Rin” that escaped Osamu’s parted lips. 

_ The thrilly, and chilly old willies rise  _

“Rin, c’mon ye know tha’ I didn’ mean tha’. I was jus’ jokin’,” Osamu murmured into the ghost’s ear, trying his best to keep the building desperation out of his voice. “Ye know I love ya.” 

_ Cover your eyes little buddy, beware  _

“Mhm,” Suna allowed himself to murmur in reply. 

_ I'm twitchin' and itchin'  _

Osamu’s brows twitched in unspoken concern as Suna flinched in his arms before looking back up at the television screen, colors swirling and swarming as they illuminated the room and reflected in his eyes.

_ to scare myself  _

“Rin, do ya want me to turn it off?”

_ Unspeakable spookables ,  _

“Awful unlookables, huh?” The ghost mumbled into Osamu’s shirt, his fists curling tighter with every word; Osamu wondering how his fingers haven’t cracked from the pressure yet.

“Rin, it’s just a movie.”

_ awful unlookables,  _

“Yeah. A movie taking my whole life and throwing it back it my face.” 

_ Galloping ghostles  _

“Yer too cute of a ghostie to be scary!” Osamu retorted. “I mean look at ye! Not an inch of scary in sigh’!”

_ and goblins galore  _

Osamu grinned as a soft snicker sounded from the ghost. 

“There can’t be anythin’ scary about such a lil’ ghostie,” he teased, earning himself a light pound to the chest with a fist, “I mean if someone does, then there’s no ‘ope for ‘em.” 

_ What it they find you,  _

“If that’s the case, then there must be no hope for the whole world, huh?” 

_ well look out behind you  _

“If so, yeah!” 

_A terrible Tigger-type roar_

Suna laughed. This time a bit louder and more genuine, but Osamu could still tell that he wasn’t at all pleased with the film, nor the scriptwriter’s word choice and descriptions of those that were supposedly fragments of one’s imagination. That wasn’t the case for them though, because Suna was very much real and Osamu was never one to lie. 

( _That would be me_ ) 

“See? Ye have such a pretty lil’ laugh.” Osamu continued, nuzzling with his nose into Suna’s hair. “How can anyone with that laugh, be scary?”

_ Now Tiggers I figure  _

“Why don’t you ask the millions of exorcists out there,” 

Osamu shook his head as he let the trumpets and organs blurred in the background lull him. “I don’ need some of them to tell me stuff tha’ I already know.”   
  
  
“You don’t know anything though,” Suna pointed out, making Osamu groan.

_ make scares even bigger  _

“But ya see my point, don’ ya?” 

_They dress up and scream_

“I do.” Suna replied. He lowered his voice and mumbled sadly, “Now if only others did too.”

_ “Who am I, can you guess?"  _

  
By others, Osamu knew that it wasn’t just human that Suna was speaking of.   
  


“They can go an’ fuck themselves a thous’nd times over for all I care.” He deadpanned. “Ye don’ need tha’ negativity in yer afterlife.”   
  


”Oh shut up,” 

“Tis true, though.”

  
Osamu grit his teeth and simply hugged the ghost tighter. He hated when Suna had these kind of thoughts, they made him feel as though somewhere along the way Suna regretted meeting him. While he kept telling himself that there was no way in hell that was the case, it still kept gnawing at the back of his consciousness.

_ And tricks always happen  _

“Why do ye need others if ye got me?” 

_ when ghosts are a-flappin'  _

Suna glanced up at Osamu and reached out, placing a chilly hand on his cheek, fingers sprawled out as his touch, literally, ghosted over his skin. 

_ And tricks are what Tiggers like best _

“I never said that I  _ needed _ their approval,” the ghost whispered, “all I’m saying is that it would be nice. Because then our moments wouldn’t be interrupted with this depressing shit.” 

_ I wanna scare myself  _

Osamu huffed and slowly released Suna’s face, letting the ghost lay back down on his chest, arms wrapped around each other’s waists like feathered quilts. 

_ And everyone else  _

“I still can’t believe,” Osamu grumbled as the television displayed a large green ghoul tangled around a ghost like figure. They seemed to be fighting for something between them as the music blared behind them; other monsters and of the like marching up behind them, “tha’ people find ye scary.” 

_ The thrilly, and chilly old willies rise  _

“Looks can be deceiving?” Suna offered, unhelpful. 

Osamu snorted. “Yer looks are the least scaries’ things about ya. Anyone with sigh’ would say the same.”

_ Cover your eyes  _

“Oh, you aren’t blind?”

_ little buddy, beware  _

“Rin!” 

“Sorry, it was a joke.” 

_ I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare  _

  
“‘T was a _bad_ joke.” Osamu retorted. “Yer not one to be funny, so I don’ recommend that ye try in the future.”   
  


“What future?”   
  


“Rin, _I swear to god if ye don’ stop—”  
  
_

“Okay, okay fine.” Suna sighed. “Sorry, I won’t.”

  
Osamu sighed and pressed a kiss atop Suna’s head. “Yer lucky I love ya.” He muttered. “Or else I wouldn’ be doin’  half the shit I do for ye.”

_ myself  _

Suna nodded against the ashen haired man’s chest. “I know,” He hugged himself closer, tightening his grip around the sturdy waist and sighed into Osamu’s muscular chest, taking his time to admire the way he still managed to keep such definition while running an Onigiri Restaurant. 

Well, while he  _ran_ ,  the restaurant. 

_ And who better?  _

Osamu laughed breathlessly as Suna began to trail his fingers along his chest, drawing circles into the fabric. “Stop that,” 

“Why?” 

Osamu took Suna’s hands in his own and took them away from his chest, moving to wrap them back around his waist instead, cuddling the ghost as he did so. “Because I wanna ask ye somethin’.”

_ Oh by the way, boo!  _

  
The ashen haired man slowly reached over, grabbed the remote and pressed a button with his thumb, turning the television off with a soft _click,_ the screen blinking and going white like a whiteout before flickering and going dark.   
  


Suna quirked an eyebrow even though Osamu most likely couldn’t see. “Ask me what?” 

Placing down the remote onto the cushions beside him, Osamu laughed internally. The ashen haired man couldn’t resist. He knew that he would be annoying the ghost and that it would make him sound stupid, but he had to. 

“Didn’t ya enjoy the film, ‘Rin?” Osamu asked, his mouth stretching in an inevitable grin. 

Suna let out a string of muffled gibberish as he raised his hand and flipped the ashen haired man the finger while refusing to lift his face from his chest. 

“Fuck off,” he settled on groaning, earning another chuckle from Osamu. “It didn’t even finish.”

“Eh, details.” Osamu hummed stroking Suna’s hair. “Did ya really hate it tha’ much, though?” 

“I didn’t  _ hate _ it.” 

“Lies,” Osamu snickered, “such lies.”

“Fuck you, and—” Suna raised his second arm and flipped him the second finger. “—No.”

“Yer actin’ like it’s the worst thing tha’ ye’ve ever seen, ‘Rin.” 

“That’s ‘cause it was.” Suna hissed. “Doesn’t mean that I  _ hate _ it, through.” 

Osamu quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at the ghost sitting on his lap. “Sure sounds like ya hate it, to me.” He replied placing a hand atop Suna’s head and ruffling his hair fondly. 

“Shut yer dumb voice of reason up. I did not hate it.” 

“Well, did ya _like_ it?” 

Suna clamped his mouth shut. Osamu grinned softly and took his hands, moving them to gently cup his face in his hands and lifted it to face him. Squishing Suna’s cheeks, he locked gazes with the ghost and raised his eyebrows in a pleading manner. 

Suna stared back, lips pursed— as well as he could with Osamu’s hands playing with his cheeks, anyway— and eyes narrowed.Letting his face drop a bit, his resolve slowly gave out the longer he and Osamu glared at each other with some kind of weird lover’s telepathy type connection thing. 

“Well?” 

Suna sighed and relaxed in Osamu’s hands, closing his eyes.“Alright fine,” he groaned as Osamu leaned in and pressed a swift kiss to his parted lips. Once the ashen haired man pulled away, and his cheeks flushing, Suna whispered,

“ _I hated it_.”

  
Osamu gently thumbed Suna’s lips, preparing him for another kiss and murmured, “See? It ain’t tha’ hard to tell the truth.”   
  


Suna rolled his eyes as Osamu took his hands and held the back of Suna’s head, threading his fingers though his hair and pulling his face closer to connect their lips. “Yes it is.” He mumbled as Osamu swiped his tongue over his lower lip and in one fell swoop, locked their lips together and refused to let go.   
  


_— if it’ll hurt you,_ dying on Suna’s tongue as Osamu took the chance to tangle his with his own, rendering him speechless.


End file.
